Happy birthday, Joshua!
by RinRasvt
Summary: Joshua menerima surat! Apa itu isinya?


" Jisoo-ah! Bisa kesini sebentar?" Jisoo menoleh kemudian tersenyum kearah teman seumurannya yang cantik itu.

" Tentu. ada apa, Jeonghan? Oh, Cheol juga disini" Ujar Jisoo sambil mendekati mereka. Jeonghan terlihat memegang surat dan Seungcheol memegang pensil.

" Ini!" Ujar mereka bersamaan, Jisoo langsung mentap bingung mereka berdua.

" Sudah ya. Kelas kami akan dimulai 10 menit lagi. Ayo, Jeonghan-ah" Seungcheol langsung menarik tangan Jeonghan setelah memberikan pensil ke Jisoo.

" Dasar, Cheol." Jisoo terkekeh sendiri menatap mereka berdua. Pandangannya beralih kesurat yang diberikan Jeonghan padanya.

" Ini apa ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Birthday**

 **Special Fanfic for Hong Jisoo birthday**

 **Ship(s) : SeokSoo. Slight! JeongCheol, VerKwan, JunHao, SoonHoon + Lee Chan**

 **Warning! : OOC, Typo berkepanjangan, pemilihan kata yang tidak tepat, alur gak nyambung,Boys love dan yang lainnya**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter disini milik ayah ama ibunya dan mereka dikumpulkan dalam satu grup Asuhan Pledis ent.**

 **Rinrasvt : Cerita ini murni ide saya sendiri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **!**

Jisoo menatap lembaran kertas didepannya. Sudah lebih dari 15 menit dirinya memperhatikan kertas tersebut.

 _1914 : 1217. 714136_

 _19412208 1324 3013 94920 38 1941215019 18200170 813307 38 120190 1813190136._

Angka-angka terbaris rapi dikertas itu. Jisoo tidak mengerti tentu saja, dia tidak mengerti sandi angka.

 _Tunggu, sandi angka?_

Jisoo langsung mencari cara memecahkan sandi angka di _Google_ dan menemukan salah satu _Site_ yang bisa membantu nya. Ditaruhnya kertas yang berisi kode itu dimeja nya dan tangannya mengambil pensil yang diberikan Seungcheol

Setelah beberapa menit Jisoo habiskan untuk memecahkan sandi itu akhirnya membentuk kata-kata yang dimengertinya

 _To : Mr. Hong_

 _Temui NY dan Jeju di tempat suara indah di mata bintang._

' Di mata bintang? Apa maksudnya?'

" Hoshi-hyung! Ayo cepat" Jisoo menoleh, mendapati Dino sedang menarik tangan Soonyoung dengan semangat. Melihat itu, Jisoo tertawa kecil kemudian terdiam, seperti menyadari sesuatu.

Jisoo pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke ruang musik, tidak lupa dengan kertasnya tadi.

 **-Skip Time-**

 **Ruang musik**

 **10.10 am**

Jisoo berada didepan ruang musik. Cuman didepan, tidak berani masuk.

" _Ne, Aku tidak mengerti"_

" _Kau pikir aku mengerti?"_

" _Iya. Jadi, apakah kau mengerti?"_

" _Tunggu saja Joshua-hyung kesini"_

Jisoo membuka pintu ruang musik, Pandangannya lurus ke arah dua orang yang dimaksud di dalam surat tadi.

" Joshua/Jisoo hyung!" Ujar kedua orang itu dengan semangat

" Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama. Jadi, apa pesan selanjutnya?"

" Oh- Joshua-hyung harus memberitahu isi pesan itu terlebih dahulu. Baru kami akan memberitahu apa pesan selanjutnya" Ujar pemuda berwajah bule itu.

" Ah? Begitukah? Ini isinya" Jisoo pun memberikan kertas tadi ke pemuda itu.

" Bisa jelaskan maksudnya? Untuk memastikan"

" Isi pesan itu ditunjukkan kepada ku, . NY itu singkatan New York dan itu mengarah ke dirimu, Vernon. Sedangkan Jeju mengarah ke Seungkwan. Untuk dimata bintang itu menunjukkan pukul berapa aku harus kesini. Bintang dalam bahasa Jepang _Hoshi_ yang berarti menunjukkan Soonyoung, Jadi aku mengikuti arah matanya 10.10" Ujar Joshua panjang lebar dan dibalas dengan senyuman dari Vernon.

" Karena Joshua-hyung berhasil menjawab pertanyaannya ini hadiah untuk hyung. Ah, Seungkwan bisa kau kasih petunjuk selanjutnya?" Vernon memberikan kotak yang telah dibungkus dengan rapi beserta pita diatasnya. Seungkwan langsung memberikan surat, sekarang berwarna Biru.

" Ini-Foto?" Seungkwan menangguk kemudian tersenyum lagi.

" Clue kali ini ada di foto itu, Hyung! Oh dan ingat ini carilah tempat atau orang itu sebelum ayam berteduh. Kami permisi, hyung. Ayo, Vernonie~" Seungkwan langsung menarik tangan Vernon keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan joshua sendiri di ruangan itu.

" Aku akan ke perpustakaan saja pulang sekolah ini."

 **Skip Time**

 **Perpustakaan umum**

 **14.13 pm**

 **Hong Jisoo Pov**

Aku menatap foto _Ailurus fulgens_ yang diberikan Seungkwan kepada ku. Aku sudah berusaha bertanya dengan teman-teman ku, mereka malah menghindar.

" Oh iya, Hadiah dari Vernon." Aku buru-buru membukanya dan-

 _Foto hitam putih taman dan sabuk hitam?_

Jisoo masih menatap kedua foto itu, yang satu berwarna dan yang satu tidak.

" Kalau dilihat-lihat... Mirip Jihoon sebenarnya.." Aku terkekeh sendiri sambil membayangkan Jihoon dan foto itu jika didekatkan. Ah, pasti sangat imut.

" Melihat foto taman ini aku ingat bagaimana Soonyoung menembak Jiho—" Jisoo terdiam kemudian merapikan buku dan memasukkan kembali hadiah itu kedalam kotaknya, beserta suratnya.

' _Aku harus cepat!'_

 **Jisoo Pov End**

 **Author Pov**

 _Jisoo segera berlari setelah keluar dari perpustakaan umum. Entah mengapa dirinya memilih berlari dari pada naik kendaraan umum._

 _12 menit berlalu, Jisoo akhirnya sampai di Taman._

 _Matanya melirik sekitarnya, mencoba mencari kedua orang yang dicarinya._

" _Dimana mereka?"_

" Jangan bilang... aku terlambat?"

Jisoo menyandarkan badannya ke salah satu pohon yang cukup rindang di taman itu. Sesekali dirinya meminum kopi kaleng yang dibelinya di Vending machine beberapa menit lalu

" Ayo kita pulang, Joshua-hyung tidak ada juga." Jisoo berhenti meminum kopinya, matanya melirik kebelakang.

 _Jihoon dan Soonyoung!_ Pikir Jisoo, dirinya langsung mengejar kedua orang itu.

" Jihoon! Soonyoung! Jangan pergi dulu!" Jihoon menoleh kebelakang dan benar saja, Jisoo berada dibelakang mereka.

" Akhirnya hyung datang! Siap untuk petunjuk selanjutnya?" Jisoo menangguk kemudian menunjukkan Foto yang didapatnya

" Panda merah ini menunjukkan Jihoon sedangkan sabuk hitam serta gambar taman hitam putih ini Soonyoung. Apa aku benar?" Soonyoung tersenyum puas kemudian memberikan kertas ke Jisoo

" Petunjuk selanjutnya harus kau ketahui sebelum pukul 5 sore. Semangat, Joshua-hyung!" Kedua orang itu pamit kemudian melanjutkan kencan mereka

Jisoo membalikkan badannya sambil memperhatikan kode dikertas itu.

 _53?78 '-8! )8!3 $ ! ?343( ( ! ?3! & !5 4?7 (3 ?3 !83_

 _$84'_

" Kode kali ini mudah. Tunggu aku." Ujar Jisoo dengan percaya diri.

 **Skip Time**

 **16.45 Pm**

" Aku tidak telat kan?" Minghao dan Jun menoleh kemudian tersenyum tipis

" Tidak kok. Ah, langsung saja. Mereka di rumah Mingyu dan ini untuk mu, Hyung" Ujar Jun sambil memberikan foto grup mereka, Seventeen.

" Terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku permisi. Nikmati kencan kalian" Jisoo pun berlalu dari hadapan Jun dan Minghao

" Ayo kita pergi. Kita harus membantu lagi"

" Ayo,Jun-ge"

 **Skip Time**

 **19.00 Pm**

 **Didepan rumah Kim**

" Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama!"

" Tidak kok, Jisoo-hyung." Ujar pemuda berwajah emo disamping Mingyu

" Ayo kita jalan-jalan~" Ujar Mingyu seperti anak kecil. Wonwoo tersenyum kemudian mengajak Jisoo mendekat.

" Em... apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini? Kalian jadi terganggu karena ku." Ujar Jisoo dengan sedikit keraguan dinadanya.

" Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Ayo kita kesana" Ujar Mingyu sambil menunjuk supermarket yang tak terlalu jauh dari mereka.

Setelah sampai, Mingyu dan Wonwoo permisi sebentar dan Jisoo menanggukkan kepalanya.

' Hm? Kertas?' Jisoo pun mengambil kertas itu kemudian membacanya

 _To :_

 _Maafkan aku ya, Kau terlihat kesusahan membawa kado itu ditanganmu. Ngomong-ngomong... bisakah kau kebelakang supermarket? Aku menunggu mu_

 _-LS_

Jisoo tersenyum membaca suratnya kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya duduk kebelakang supermarket.

 **Grep**

Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Dirinya tidak menolak karena dia tau itu siapa.

" Selamat ulang tahun, Hong Jisoo!" Bisik pemuda itu pelan

" Terima kasih, Lee Seokmin."

Tidak lama kemudian, Kembang api meluncur dengan indah diudara. Lampu dinyalakan, tentu saja semua teman mereka disini, menikmati ulang tahun teman mereka.

" Aku bahkan lupa dengan ulang tahun ku sendiri, Seokmin. Terima kasih.."

" Jangan menangis, Hyung. Aku tidak akan melupakan ulang tahun kekasih ku tentu saja" Seokmin mengecup bibir Jisoo sekilas kemudian memeluknya.

" Kemesraan ini~ Jangan lah cepat berlalu" Terlihat Boo Seungkwan dengan segenap hati menyanyikan lagu itu.

" Ada-ada saja kau, Boo"

 **End**

 **Happy birthday, Our lovely Joshua!**

 **30 Desember 2016**

 **Author Note:**

HABEDE OM JOJO~~

Langgeng ama DK ya :")

Sorry kalo banyak typo, ini dibuat cepat sekali :").

Last word, Review?


End file.
